Christmas Eve Duels
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: Harry has detention on Christmas Eve. Hermione is trying to get Ron to study. Ron's... well Ron. Short little oneshot. Happy Holidays!


A/N: Hey! I was sitting at my computer on Christmas Eve (like right now) and I decided… HEY! I should write another oneshot. So it's kind of Christmasy. But it was inspired by yesterday. Me and monica (who, if you read the crazy life, you should know because she made my story extremely strange) had a sword fight with spoons. Duel 

_Bloody hell this is boring. _I'm thinking to myself. Honestly, who wants to study History of Magic notes when they could be doing something useful. Especially on Christmas Eve. Maybe to save to world even. So, I'm sitting here balancing a quill on my lip. It's actually quite fun.

"Ron," came a voice. "Ron! _RONALD WEASLEY!_"

"Bloody hell, Hermione," I said, quill I just dropped. "No need to pull a mum on me."

"You _should _be studying your notes, Ron, we have that quiz at the end of Christmas break, you know that," she said to me, pulling her hair back.

"Make Harry study, he's not doing anything," I said simply. Jeez, she's always on my case.

"You _can't _be that thick Ron," Hermione said, grabbing my hair and lifting up my head. "Harry's not even here. He's in detention."

"Oh, yeah," I said dumbly. That's not going to help me now is it? "Who gives people detention on Christmas Eve anyway?"

Hermione shrugged and continued to look over her History of Magic notes. Blimey, that girl studies more then a… fish swims in water. Yeah.

A few more moments went by when I had an idea. It was a strange idea, yes, but an idea all the same. It's not like I had anything better to do anyway. I mean, study? Riiiight.

"Hermione," I said, picking up my quill and pointing it at her. She glanced up at me.

"Yes?"

"I challenge you," I said, probably sounding like an idiot… but who cares. It's only a few first years that are here. "to a duel." The rest are off Christmas shopping I expect.

Hermione laughed. Okay, so maybe my plan was more stupid then I thought. Bloody hell.

"What _kind _of duel, Ron?" she asked with a smile. Apparently she thought I was stupid. Eh.

"With quills?" I asked dumbly.

"You're on," she said, placing her notes down and standing up with her quill in her hand.

"I knew you'd think it- wait… what?" I said. Did she just agree to have a duel with quills? Bloody hell I think she's lost it. I bet it's the full moon or something. Or maybe all the holiday spirit is making her crazy.

"You don't think you can win, do you?" she asked, slowly lowering her quill.

"A sickle says I can," I say, full of confidence.

"Alright then, wherever the quill hits you, it gets cut off. For example if I hit your wrist," she tapped my wrist with her quill, "then you can no longer use it or that hand because its off."

"Have you… played this before, Hermione?" I ask. It sounds like she has. I mean, she's listened to me for what… five seconds? And she's already thought of rules.

"Maybe," she said, a blush creeping in her cheeks.

"You're on," I said, not noticing the scared expressions on the first year's faces. The midgets deserve to be taunted with every once in a while. I bet they think that we're having a real duel. Blimey.

Hermione and me stood face to face and we started banging the quills together.

"You have played this before!" I accused, as she 'sliced off my right wrist'. I caught her off guard and took off one of her legs.

She laughed and started hopping on one foot. "And your point is?" she asked taking off both my legs, causing me to sit there on my knees.

I got her other leg and we both fell backwards onto the flood laughing. I haven't laughed this hard with Hermione in … well… forever I suppose.

Harry, I guess, walked in and watched us duel for a while. He laughed and sat down on the floor next to us.

"I think," he started, "that what I just saw, had to have been the best possible Christmas present ever. You were laughing. In the same room. Over something you did together."

Hermione and me looked at each other and said, "Happy Christmas Harry."

**A/N: **Well, I hope you liked it! There was really no point to it at all but I was bored… and well…. Yea.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
